


Kara's Nerdy Talent

by Enigma13



Series: My Entire Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Game Night, Kara and Mon-El Brotp, Keep Romance away from both of them, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Mon-El loved Kara and Lena together. He just needed to get it out of Kara's mind that she might lose the Luthor woman over any little thing. So, he came up with a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my first Supergirl fanfic! I've been reading a ton of Supergirl fics lately and it is my favorite Arrowverse show by a large margin. However, I do not like what they are doing with the Romance storyline between Mon-El and Kara, though I like both characters individually and I'd like to think that if they could just be platonic straight through, then they'd make great foils and friends to one another. So, that's where the Mon-El brotp came from. Supercorp is my love and my life right now, I want it to happen so bad, so this is my attempt at both in one story. Got this idea while hanging out with friend playing the game that below.

Mon-El had been friends with Kara for years, which meant a couple of things. For example, Mon-El knew that people often assumed he and Kara liked one another, but that was super far from the truth. Get it? Super? On the other hand he did know personal details that only a select other people knew, sometimes only he did. So it wasn’t surprising when he won a bet with Winn on how soon Kara would sack up and ask Lena out on a date. He knew his friend and he knew she would break soon enough and go out with the Luthor girl. The fact that he had given her a pep talk right before hand wasn’t cheating. Winn was just a sore loser.

However, it was so much more than a bet when he saw how happy Kara was at having Lena over for game night and how nervous Lena was, hoping to impress her new girlfriend’s friends. He tried to make it easier on both of them, talking with Lena and trying to be cheerful, but it turns out that his extra effort wasn’t needed as she fit into the group seamlessly. 

Now it’d been over a month and while Lena and Kara were very happy together, whenever he’d see Kara around Lena, she’d always seemed withdrawn. Maybe that wasn’t the right word. More like tentative. Her shoulders would always be tense and jaw clenched, whenever checking Lena out or when Lena smiled at her wasn’t distracting her. He knew for a fact it wasn’t anything Kara was hiding, at least not on purpose. She’d told Lena about being Supergirl on their second date because Kara sucked at keeping her identity secret. But it seemed that it was taking Kara longer to get into that comfortable zone of the relationship with Lena. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the different social classes, or being alien and human, or if it was simply because Kara had never dated a woman before. But, Mon-El wasn’t the only one who noticed. Lena was sensing Kara’s tentativeness and was beginning to overthink and freak out over it.

He wanted to help foster their relationship because, despite the tentativeness, he could see how happy they both were to be with each other. So after thinking long and hard about all the things he knew about Kara he had a plan. All he needed was to get them both at game night.

 

Lena loved Kara and her friends’ game night. She’d never had anything like it at the Luthor household. She’d actually not played many of these games at all, which led to Kara doing that adorable open-mouthed gasp thing that Lena found so endearing. Who was she kidding? Everything Kara did was somehow endearing to her. So when Mon-El suggested an emergency game night, Lena was completely and utterly on board. However, her mind quickly turned to worry when her and Kara walked in to find stuff already set up and a dangerous smirk in Mon-El’s eyes. Kara had stopped dead in her tracks, her muscles bunching up under Lena’s hand in either dread or anticipation.

“Mon-El…” Kara said like a warning. Alex who was sitting on a couch with a beer and a very confused Maggie pressed into her side chuckled. 

“Already tried to talk him out of it, Kara. We all know you take this game too seriously, but he insisted that Lena must see you play.”

Lena blinked and looked at what was set up. A drum set type controller was in the middle near the couch and two guitars leaning up against it. It was Rock Band, Lena knew that, but she didn’t understand why Kara was freaking out. She looked at Winn, on the other side of Mon-El and raised an eyebrow. 

He seemed to shrug, “To give you a little info: Kara is a beast at this game. She can play all instruments on Expert, but she gets a little too into it sometimes. We’ve gone through… eight drum sets I think. She really turns into a rock star.”

Lena tried to bite her lips to stop a giggle from pushing past her teeth, but seemed to fail, as Kara ducked her head deeper with an even redder blush on her face. Lena leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I want to see you play. Show me.” And damn if Lena didn’t like the way Kara reacted to her whisper, the way that she shuddered before nodding.

Kara took a seat behind the drums, Mon-El picking up a guitar and Winn the other one. Kara took one more tentative glance at Lena before scrolling all the way down to, what Lena guessed, was the hardest song. She selected it and scrolled down to Expert, while Winn and Mon-El selected Medium. 

Lena hadn’t caught the name of the song, but she doubted she’d recognize it, as when it started it seemed to be a heavy metal, screaming vocals, song. She watched in growing amazement as notes flew down Kara’s screen in lightning quick fashion and Kara hit every single one of them. Banging on the drums, twirling the sticks in her hands, her shoulders loosening in seconds, and Lena couldn’t even bring herself to look at the screen after a while, simply staring at Kara, so entranced and focused. 

The to Lena’s amazement and amusement she saw Kara mouthing the words to a Death Metal song, wondering how someone so pure and lovely could like any such music, but choosing simply to enjoy that fact about her girlfriend. When the song ended, she was finally able to draw her attention back to the screen to see Kara had gotten a one hundred percent. Lena wasn’t surprised; she always knew her girlfriend was perfect. When Kara immediately looked back at her, worry dancing in her eyes, Lena wondered if Kara was still so tentative around her because she was afraid any wayward fact about her, embarrassing or not, might drive Lena off. So, even if that wasn’t the reason, Lena smiled and simply said her thoughts from earlier.

“I always knew you were perfect.”

She watched Kara flush crimson and blindly hand Mon-El the drumstick before she settled herself on Lena’s lap and pressed her face into the space between her ear and shoulder. Lena immediately took her in and wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. Maybe never. And if Lena didn’t find the little giggle/groan, when she pressed a kiss to Kara’s head and whisper “Rock star” in her ear, that Kara did utterly adorable then nothing on this earth could be classified as that.

 

Mon-El watched from the hallway as he paused in his cleaning of the apartment. Kara was still snuggled up to Lena, seeming to listen to the dark-haired woman talk to her quietly, but the serene smile on her face and her relaxed shoulders told him that his plan had worked, or at least got the process started. He felt the presence behind him before it spoke.

“This was your plan?”

He turned and grinned at Alex, who seemed to be taking him in a new light. “Kara needs to stop worrying that any fact, even nerdy ones like her weirdly amazing Rock Band talent, will drive Lena away. Look at how she looks at Kara. I don’t know how Kara can’t see that, but hopefully this’ll start to get the process going.”

Alex hummed before clapping him on the shoulder. “Good work. You aren’t as dumb as you look.” She turned and began to walk away.

He grinned, “Thanks… wait, hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagine Kara playing is either Down with the Sickness or Shoulder to the Plow from Rock band 2. I just thought it would be funny that not only does Kara completely kill it on Rock band but she likes some Death Metal music or something. Anyway, hope you liked it, I might do a sequel sometime with more time in Lena and Kara's POV maybe in a world where Lena accidentally switches Ipods with Kara and learns that Kara likes everything from K-Pop to Death Metal. I've been Enigma and I'll see you soon.


End file.
